


The Chicago Way

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about an exchange between Dean and Sam had Sam gone back to 1944 in 7x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chicago Way

Sam grunted as the Tommy gun was all but thrown at him. It was awkward in his hands, nothing like the .45 he was used to carrying around.

Dean eyed his little brother. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Damn it, Dean, this gun is too small.” He didn’t know how to hold it properly and his fingers kept resting in an unsafe position.

“Nah, man. Your mitts are just too big.”

Sam arched a brow, turning to face his brother. “Mitts? Dude, you’ve been in the past too long.”

“You know what they say. When in Chicago –“

“Don’t say it.”

“We do things –“

“Ah hell, you’re gonna say it.”

“The Chicago Way.” 


End file.
